


I didn't say it back

by iranoutofstars



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, They are crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iranoutofstars/pseuds/iranoutofstars
Summary: Takes place after 1x14. Josie is in desperate need to see Penelope and asks help to Hope for a certain spell...





	I didn't say it back

"I need your help with a spell," said Josie bursting in the room without bothering to knock.

"Ehm, goodmorning to you too, what happened to knocking?" Hope asked covering herself and Landon a bit more with the duvet.

"No time, are you gonna help or not?" She asked and the trybrid immediately recognized that Josie was not acting as her usual self.

"Can you give us a moment, please?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Yes, yeah, I was just about to suggest the same thing." He said awkwardly as he shuffled out of bed and scrambled out of the room.

"What's going on?" Hope asked, tossing the covers to the side.

"I said I don't have time for chit chat. I need the spell you used to magically face time Landon that time he ran away." She said in a snippy tone, folding her arms against her chest.

"Have you talked to Lizzie about-" Hope tried to say again.

"Oh my God! For the last time, are you gonna help me or do I have to find someone else?" She asked again, truly irritated this time.

"No, no, I'll help, sorry." The girl replied surrendering. She knelt down to retrive the grimoire from under her bed. "You can't do this spell alone, especially if you're gonna keep it for a while. It's not safe, let me do it with you." Hope offered, while getting some candles and a map for the spell.

"Oh, so you can report to Lizzie what I say?" She asked bitterly.

"Josie, I just want to help." Hope replied with a sigh.  
"Did your new best friend tell you that she knew Penelope was leaving and she didn't say a word about it?" The brunette asked sharply.

"Well, you weren't exactly fond of Penelope back then, so I really don't see the big deal with that, it's not like Lizzie pushed her out of school..." Hope defended.

"I can't believe you are seriously defending her right now!" Josie said bitterly. "I had the right to know my ex girlfriend was leaving to go to the other side of the world! I had the right to get the chance to make her stay or at least say a proper goodbye." She added raged, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes, for the umpteenth time in the last few days.

"I don't get it, what do you care anyway? The girl broke your heart!"

"You don't know what you are talking about." Josie bit back, wiping at her tears furiously, it would seem crying was the only thing she could do since the raven-haired's departure.

"Ok, clearly you are not ready to talk about this, so why don't we just focus on the spell?"

"Great idea."

It didn't take them long to get ready and it took even less to start chanting.

Soon enough Josie was transported  in a room that was completely unfamiliar to her. She looked around, pondering if that was actually Penelope's new room, it looked so different from Penelope's former one that Josie wondered if maybe she didn't get the location right, but before she could ask Hope about it, the door opened and the raven-haired entered.

Josie's breath hitched, it had only been a couple of days since she had last seen her and yet she had somehow managed to forget just how beautiful she was.

Penelope was intently reading something as she entered, so she didn't notice her right away and Josie had some time to appreciate just how good it felt to be able to look at the other girl like that and not through some screen. It was also very painful: a reminder of how far they were even if they seemed so close.

"Hi," the brunette said softly and Penelope literally jumped back.

"Holy shit, Jojo, you scared the crap out of me!" She said bringing a hand to her chest. "Wait how are you even here?" She asked as the first few moments of surprise had passed.

Josie noticed that her eyes were just as swollen and red as her own, a clear sign that she had been crying, just as much as Josie.

"Ehm, one of Hope's aunt's spells," she said shortly, there was so much she wanted to tell the other girl and none of those things involved Freya Mikaelson.

Penelope nodded and finally closed the door.

"I needed to see you," Josie muttered again, when an awkward silence settles between them.

"I'm glad you did," the raven-haired replied honestly. "I miss you already." She added simply, with a light chuckle that expressed a clear note of pain and Josie had to bite her lip hard to prevent herself from crying.

"I miss you too," she replied, losing her inner fight when a tear rolled down her cheek, Penelope was fast to close the distance between them to reach out and try to wipe the tear away, but her hand was only met with air.

Penelope looked crushed at the realization that she couldn't actually touch her and an involuntary sob escaped Josie's lips.

Hope opened one eye at the sound, wondering whether she should try to console the girl that was crying in front of her.

"Hey, hey, Jojo, look at me." Penelope said kneeling down in front of the girl who was breaking down. "I'm here, with you. We can talk and we can see each other and that's enough for now and before you know it, it'll be summer holidays and I'll visit or you will. It's all gonna be ok." She said reassuringly, even if she herself wasn't so sure about it.

Josie looked at the raven-haired, as she slowly calmed down. She could see the sincerity behind her eyes, she could feel the desperation the girl felt to make it work. She was right, that had to be enough for the moment.

"I'm pissed at you." Josie whispered as she calmed down.

"You know why I had to leave..." Penelope replied weakly.

"Not for that." The brunette interrupted wiping at her own tears. "You should have told me the truth instead of breaking up with me." She said firmly. "I mean if you are right and I only have six more years..."

"Don't say that!" Penelope interrupted sharply, tightening her jaw.

"If I really do have six more years, than you let me waste over a year hating you for no reason..."

"Stop saying that!" Penelope warned her again, trying to contain her own emotions.

"We could have had more happy years before..."

"Josie, no! Stop, stop, stop saying that!" Penelope yelled, getting up.

"Well, why not? It's true!" The brunette replied matching her tone of voice.

Hope frowned, she was starting to get very confused.

"No! Because after all the sacrifice that we've made, after all the pain... I-" Penelope tried to say, but her voice broke. "It- It-" she tried again wiping her tears away furiously. "It can't all have been for nothing!" She finally managed to say, tears running freely down her cheeks.

In that moment it was Josie who wanted to reach out, just to remember once again that they couldn't touch, that her hand would probably just collide with Hope's face.

Hope was shocked, she had never seen Penelope like that and maybe Josie was right: she really did not know what she was talking about.

"I just wished we had more time," Josie said sadly, slumping down on Penelope's bed. "I wish I could touch you and be with you and just forget the last year we had." She admitted.

Penelope finally sat next to her.

"Jojo, you have so much to offer, more than just cleaning up Lizzie's messes and do whatever she wants you to do. All your ideas for the witches at the Salvatore school, all your passions... That's what you should focus on. Focus on being you, be the loud, brilliant and beautiful girl I know." Penelope said softly and Hope really felt like she was intruding.

"I don't know how to be that without you." Josie admitted, looking at the raven-haired, through her tears.

"And why do you think I broke up with you?" She asked with a teasing smile. "You have to figure it out before it's too late. You have to learn how to stand on your own." She added softly. "When it was just the two of us you were a completely different person than when you are under Lizzie's shadow and all I want is for you to be able to be yourself always." She whispered.

Josie mulled over the girl's word, as always, she was right. She had always felt free to be herself when they were together. For better or worse, Penelope had accepted every part of her with open arms. She had embraced her and encouraged her to be unapologetically herself, but the brunette only had that confidence in the presence of the raven-haired.

"I told Lizzie off the other day." She muttered after a moment. "She knew you were leaving and didn't say anything."

"Well, I'm sorry I missed that conversation." Penelope said with a smirk.

"You were right, about everything. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out."

"It's ok, Jojo, I'm just glad you know. I swear keeping that secret from you was one of the hardest things I ever had to do." She admitted.

Josie's hand was itching to reach over and tangle their fingers together.

Penelope's head snapped up towards the door.

 

"Oh, someone's here, I have to go." She said regretting the fact that they couldn't talk longer. "But maybe try and get a phone so that we can keep in contact, you know, like normal people." She added with a smirk.

"I will." Josie replied with a big smile. "Wait, Penelope," she said to stop the girl. "You didn't give me a chance to say it when you left, but I love you too." The brunette admitted, feeling immediately better.

"I know," Penelope replied with a soft smile. "I read your journal, remember?" She added with another smirk, before blowing her a kiss and soon enough Josie was back in Hope's room.

She wiped at the streaks of tears that were about to dry in her face and finally remembered that Hope had listened to every word.

"If you say anything of what you just heard-" she started to threaten.

"I'm not gonna say a word, don't worry. I'm sorry I had to be there, that was a very private moment, it didn't feel right to intrude." She said interrupting.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you only have a few minutes to say goodbye to your..." She stopped.  
What could be an appropriate term for Penelope?

Hope raised an eyebrow, almost daring her to finish the sentence.

"So, are you two back together or ...?" She asked curiously.

"That's really none of your business and I have things to do. Thanks for the help." Josie said coldly while exiting the room as fast as she could.

It wasn't long until she was barging in her father's office and before the man could say anything, she collected all the confidence she could muster and said:  
"I know about the merge and I have demands!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this...  
> I might add a chapter, depends on what you guys think :)  
> Let me know in the comments...


End file.
